The invention concerns a grouping of the cylinders in the drying section of a paper machine.
In prior art constructions of drying sections in paper machines, the drying section consists of drying groups. Each drying group comprises heated drying cylinders and cold leading cylinders placed in different levels. The paper web, supported by the wire, is passed in a meandering fashion from a drying cylinder onto a leading cylinder and further from the leading cylinder onto the next drying cylinder. The drying cylinders are placed in the same level in relation to one another and in a level different from the level of the leading cylinders.
In prior art constructions of drying sections, the overall length of the drying section is remarkably long. However, the overall length of the drying section affects the requirement of the building area of the paper mill. If it is possible to reduce the length of the drying section, it is also possible to lower the building cost required by the paper machine in the same proportion.